Land of the Lost in Space
by TroublesBFF
Summary: Doctor Smith secceeds in returning the Jupiter 2 to Earth, but all does not go as planned


Land of the Lost in Space

Or Missed Opportunity

A/N I don't own the characters they are the creations of Irwin Allen and one of Steven Spielberg's appears somewhat OOC off camera. This was inspired by a comment about the upcoming series Terra Nova on another website.

Season 5 Final Episode Cliffhanger

The Hyperspace storm raged outside the fragile hull of the Jupiter 2. After days of duty on the bridge John Robinson and Don West had finally succumbed to the overwhelming stress and collapsed into sleep.

Will had taken the watch although there was little any one could do as the ship was completely uncontrollable in the raging storm. An alarm on panel 3 sounds and the Robot speaks. "Warning Will Robinson Danger, Danger the cosmic control unit has become dislodged on the engineering deck if not re-secured the ship will be destroyed!" "Watch the bridge robot." Will replied. He rushes down to the engineering deck passing by a lurking Dr. Smith who holds his communicator and another device. When he arrived he finds the cosmic control unit has apparently shaken itself loose in the tossing craft. While sparks fly Will valiantly manipulates the unit back into place.

"Doctor Smith, you are not allowed on the bridge "advises the Robot. "Silence you nattering nincompoop, this is our one chance to return to earth." Smith jerked out the robots power pack and spoke into the communicator. "Aeolus 14 Umbra calling, Aeolus 14 Umbra come in please." There is no reply and he repeats, there is still no reply. He pockets the communicator. "Well never matter, I must proceed."

Smith places the second device under the control panel and pulls out a jumper lead that he attaches and pulls out a second cable that he takes to the gyroscope control. "First jump the reserve control pack rectifier to the gyro negative lead and activate the hyperspace rectifier node." He mutters as he presses a button on the device. "Then alter the heading to 196.52 and set the node control to 177 by 36." Smith alters the heading and turns two dials on the device.

The ship steadies outside alternating bands of light and dark appear two figures tumble by and for a moment Smith thinks they will impact the screen like a pair of bugs on the windscreen of an automobile, however they pass harmlessly by. Then the Jupiter 2 returns to normal space. Smith barely has time to hide his equipment and activate the robot before first Will and then the others reach the bridge.

Don notices the changed settings. "Dr. Smith I'll ring your scrawny neck, what have you done?" "Nonsense, you malevolent militarist, I've only arrived just like you." "Will" inquires Professor Robinson "Did you change the heading?" "No, dad the cosmic control unit came loose and I left the robot on the bridge. The storm must have forced the changes." "The more important thing is to determine where we are don't you think?" Suggested the doctor.

Don turns to the controls. "Nine planets, sol type sun, Professor that could be earth."

Season 6 Episode 1

The Jupiter 2 traverses space. While Dr. Smith idles Maureen prepares a meal. "Doctor Smith, shouldn't you be working on a treatment for Penny?" "A treatment dear lady the cure was adequately successful she has quite improved after the alien age reversal treatment, she has completely forgotten that horrible little green mind manipulating alien." "Yes doctor but she has forgotten most of four years of her life and physically she is 13 years old." "Medicine is a practice dear lady and the treatment must be considered overall a success, besides I rather think Will likes having a twin sister, in any case since we are now approaching earth I'm sure my colleagues and I will find a solution." Judy walks in. "I'm not so sure it is earth, Don can't reach Alpha Control and we aren't picking up any electronic signals." "There you have it I'm sure it's just a communication problem and once we land we can get everything straightened out."

Meanwhile on the bridge Don addresses Professor Robinson. "It may not be earth, that moon is to close the temperature is too high and the atmosphere has way too much CO2." "We have to land Don the damage caused by the cosmic control unit has to be repaired and the hyper drive realigned and we are nearly out of fuel." "About the cosmic control unit it shouldn't have come loose I checked and double checked everything before we took off." "Don't blame yourself Don we were taking quite a beating and Will prevented most of the damage." "I'm not blaming myself Professor, I am just wondering how Dr. Smith got up here so fast." "Now look Don, the Doctor can't be behind all our problems sometimes things just happen." "Yeah, but they always just happen when Smith is around."

Meanwhile Penny approached her brother who is working at a bench. "Hi, Will aren't those the guns we got from that weird derelict from Alderon?" "Yes it's the weirdest thing they seem to be designed to miss their targets if I adjust the rectifying capacitor they should be much more accurate." "Does Dad know you are messing with those things?" "No but with the weird stuff we have been encountering I really don't think we should be unarmed although with our return to earth it shouldn't matter." "Do you really think it is earth?" "The robot is sure although there are some strange things about the system perhaps his memory banks are corroded. Here I rebuilt this one for you." Will hands Penny a pistol that looks kind of like a Mauser C96 after a visit to the prop department, it is painted pink and has pictures of flowers and kittens engraved on it. "Oh, it's so cute thank you Will." "Just keep it with you and if you see a little green guy limping around blow him straight to…"

The ship shuddered alarms sound and the ships weapons fire. On the bridge Don addresses the professor. "That was close that rock must have been 7 miles across and it came out of nowhere it nearly got us and if we hadn't blasted it I'm certain it would have hit the planet." After we land Don, we need to really go over our electronics our radar should have spotted that thing long ago." "I'll get Will to help with that if we can cobble enough spares and alien tech together we should be able to get things working again." "This ship is half rebuilt from alien junk already. I was hoping to get it landed for good or at least get some decent spares, I know the robot says this is earth but it just doesn't look right."

As they approach there are no signs of activity in space. Don chooses a landing spot and everyone straps in. On the way down Don is forced to dodge what he thinks is a small aircraft and they crash in a jungle.

Doctor Smith sends the robot out to investigate and while the others are recovering from the crash and making other preparations he gets out his communicator. "Aeolus 14 Umbra calling Aeolus 14 Umbra come in please." He believes he hears the beginning of a reply when Will appears and he is forced to hide the device. "Hey, Doctor Smith, what are you doing?" "Just monitoring that animated tin can while it reports nonsense we are obviously at the headwaters of the Amazon or some such place. Aren't you supposed to be helping Don get our communications back up?" "The radios test out just fine, we just aren't picking up anything on the normal channels. The radar is out but I have to get outside to work on that and Dad won't let anyone outside until the robot finishes its report."

Doctor Smith decides to go outside to reattempt communications but as he reaches the hatch Don appears. "Don't you have that report yet Dr. Smith?" "The data from the robot is contradictory; I was just going outside to rectify the matter." "No one goes out till the professor OK's it." "Really, if you would just land at a normal airport like any competent pilot we wouldn't have these problems." "Why you if not for my skill we would all be dead right now." "More like in spite of your skill we are still breathing." The Professor arrives on the lift. "Major West, Doctor Smith what are the two of you arguing about now? Never mind do we have a report?" "Until I was rudely interrupted by this pompous non- pilot I was about to go out and check the data personally that antiquated junk pile is just spewing rubbish." "No one is going out until we get adequate data and the force field is up. Bring in the robot and we can go over the data together." "But Professor." "No buts. Don, you and Will get the force field projector ready to go out I want it set up by nightfall, Doctor Smith get the robot back in."

Night comes under a huge moon. A figure lurks at the hatch then slinks stealthily into the night. It is revealed to be Dr. Smith looking for some privacy to use his communicator. "Halt, who goes there?" inquired the robot. "You half scared me to death you slithering bucket of bolts, what are you doing sneaking up on your betters?" "No one is to leave the ship." "That's ridiculous you overbearing rust bucket those orders do not apply to me, now let me thru the force field or I will pull your power pack and reprogram you into something useful like a vacuum cleaner or a washing machine."

Seeking a private place Doctor Smith finds an opening a kind of jungle clearing covered with large lumps. As he reaches for his communicator one of the lumps moves it is reviled to be a Maiasaur. Initially terrified Smith notices the nest of eggs. "An omelet oh my, an omelet I would kill for an omelet." Smith grabs an armful of eggs. The Maiasaur sees him and comes lumbering in pursuit. Smith dodges thru trees ducking and weaving pursued by the Maiasaur and a pack of smaller much more agile creatures.

Meanwhile Will has come to check on the robot. "Good evening robot anything to report." "Numerous creatures some quite huge moving in the dark and Doctor Smith has left the area." "Great, I guess I'll have to go find him you stay here I will be right back." Will returns with Penny and a large gun. "Ok, Penny you watch the force field the robot and I will go for Dr. Smith." Just then Smith appears a deft move around a tree has gained him a slight lead over the Maiasaur but one of the smaller creatures is closing fast. Penny cycles the field allowing Smith in as the Maiasaur impacts the field stunning itself. The smaller creature also makes it through. Will raises his gun. "Don't Will." Shouts Penny. "What do you have Doctor Smith?" "Just a few eggs, I thought an omelet might be tasty." "Let me have one Doctor." "But, I was nearly killed." "Just one egg Doctor Smith." Grudgingly the Doctor surrenders an egg to the intense interest of the small creature. "Will get ready to cycle the field." Penny hands the egg to the small creature it chirps and begins to run off. Will cycles the field.

"Penny, how did you know what it wanted?" Will inquired. "It's an Ornithomimus Will, it just wanted the egg." "But how did you know what kind of alien it was?" asked Smith. "It's no alien Doctor, congratulations it us we have returned to earth." "But those things they don't belong on earth." "Of course the do Doctor we just got home early." "Early, what do you mean?" "I mean Doctor Smith that those are dinosaurs and this is earth. Earth in the late Cretaceous, welcome home."


End file.
